


I Never Knew You Cared

by technosagery



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technosagery/pseuds/technosagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Tesla get trapped in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew You Cared

**Author's Note:**

> For [Impromptu Current Team Kiss-a-Thon.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/technosagery'>my</a> <a href=)

Of all the people Will has to be stuck in an elevator with during a security lockdown, Tesla has to top the list of people - well, not top. That spot's always going to belong to Druitt, so Will guesses he shouldn't press his luck. Instead, he crouches in the corner and pretends to be very interested in studying some trace that their culprit may or may not have left behind.

Tesla, probably because he knows how much Will hates it, has struck up a congenial-for-Tesla one-sided conversation on the relative merits of Hughie, Screwy, Dewey, and Louie without any real attempt to specify which of Declan, Kate, Henry, and he is which. Eventually, Will picks up that he's 'Dewey', probably for Dewey Decimal System or something, and Will rolls his eyes but doesn't answer.

"Oh come on, Junior, lighten up. A little friendly gossip never hurt anyone." Tesla's moved closer and Will's feeling like the elevator just got about a thousand times smaller and Tesla got logarithmically more annoying.

"Friendly isn't a word I'd ever apply to you. 'Strategically allied' maybe," he says as he gets up, steps out from the corner and crosses his arms over his chest to lean in the next corner over.

Tesla ignores him completely. "For example, we could make a friendly wager on whether Screwy or Hughie is going to make the first move, or whether Louie's going to shoot that all to hell. Not that I _care_ of course, but you children do seem to be obsessed with your romantic endeavors and--"

Will glares at him, then just sighs and rubs his temples. There's really no gain in showing off how annoyed he is because--

"And, really, Junior, if you think anyone's missed you pining over Helen, well--"

Before he can finish the sentence, Will's in Tesla's face and he can't _hit_ him or hurt him, in part because Magnus would be _so_ upset but in part because he could die with a length of metal wrapped around his throat. So he just...

Kisses him. Lays one on him. Hard, almost desperate, and the surprising thing is Tesla's lips parting for it, to let him have the kiss that neither of them really wants (do they?). There's an ugly minute there where his hand's in Tesla's hair and Tesla's hands are on his hips and their bodies start to drift together.

Then the elevator lurches, and Henry's voice comes on, "Just hang on gu--uh." Will can _hear_ his eyes widening and him turning his back. He takes the opportunity to step away and rub the back of his neck, while Henry's recovering himself to say, "We'll have you out of there...as soon as you want us to?"

Meanwhile, Tesla's smirking, even if his eyes are slightly dilated and his tongue chases Will's kiss off his mouth. "Why, Dewey, I never knew you cared."


End file.
